Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away
is the eighth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. This episode features the full debut of Juzo Fuwa. Synopsis When brides are being abducted for Dayuu Usukawa's selfish desire, Mako goes undercover to help the team track them down. Plot The Nanashi are kidnapping brides from weddings all over the city. In order to figure out why, Takeru and his vassals disguise themselves as a wedding party, hoping to bait the Nanashi. After their last effort proves unsuccessful, Takeru manages to get all upcoming weddings cancelled, save for one, in order to improve their chances of confronting the Nanashi. Takeru and Mako stand in for the bride and groom and put up little resistance against the Nanashi, allowing Mako to be kidnapped. Mako is brought before Dayu Usukawa, who has been kidnapping the brides, hoping to use their tears to finish the brocade on her uchikake. Dayu reveals that she knew that the Shinkengers would try to stop her, so she dispatched a second set of Nanashi to kidnap the real bride. She then forces Mako to call Takeru and the others and lure them into an ambush and poises to strike Mako down. The Shinkengers arrive to rescue Mako, and Shinken Red reveals that he had his own counter-plan; the real bride turns out to be Ryunosuke in disguise and Modikara-based clones were used to make Dayu think that her plan succeeded. After the Shinkengers free the captive brides, they battle Dayu and her Nanashi. Before they can finish her off with the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet, however, a new enemy, Juzo Fuwa, counters the attack. Juzo spirits Dayu away, with the Ōnanashi providing cover for them. Shinkenoh, using both the Kabuto and the Kajiki Origami, destroys the remaining grunts. Afterwards, as the vassals head to a cake shop to celebrate, Takeru is troubled by Juzo's parting shot about testing his abilities soon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Preacher: *Bride: , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Kabuto (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Kabuto Gorindan), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu no Mai), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenkuu no Mai), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Errors * Ryunosuke has a duplicate, even though he isn't with the others. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, *'Key Title Kanji': 嫁 (Bride; refers both to Dayuu and her plot) *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Act 5: The Kabuto Origami, Act 6: The Abusive King, Act 7: Marlin Fishing and Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi